Smutsigt Blod
by Skyleranks
Summary: Allt fler skolor har börjat införa blods register. Först Hogwarts, sedan Bubatroux och sedan Domschdrang. Många mugglarfödda över hela Europa har tagit till flykten, medan andra stannar kvar och försöker förgäves att beskydda sig och sina familjer.
1. Prolog

**Hallå! :D Här är ett litet sidoprojekt jag hittade när jag städade i veckan. Detta e bara ett utdrag, se det som en test. Berätta om ni gillar det så kommer det garanterat en fortsättning. Så glöm inte läsa och kommentera. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Smutsigt Blod<strong>

En berättelse i J.K Rowlings förtrollande värld om Harry Potter

Det hela började med att "_han som inte får närmas vid namn"_ tog över det engelska trolldomsministeriet i av sommaren, sedan dess har han tankar och värderingar spridits som en löpeld över Europa. Dödsätare och mindre supportergrupper har börjar nässla sig in på de olika ministerierna. Ett efter ett föll. Först England, sedan Frankrike. Och nu, resten av Europa. Det verkar inte varde inte vara någon ände på hur stor hans makt höll på att bli.

Allt fler skolor har börjat införa blods register. Först Hogwarts, sedan Bubatroux och sedan Domschdrang. Många mugglarfödda över hela Europa har tagit till flykten, medan andra stannar kvar och försöker förgäves att beskydda sig och sina familjer. För varje dag som går så kommer allt fler rapporter om olika personer som påträffats döda. Mystiska försvinnandes har börjat tillhöra vardagen. Det verkar inte finnas någon ände på hur långt de här människorna är villiga att gå för att uppnå sitt mål om att skapa ett "ren blodigt samhälle", där trollkarlarna härskar och muggarna har sin plats på samhällets botten.

Detta är berättelsen om ett gäng unga trollkarlar och häxor som har tagit till flykten i ett försök att undvika mörkrets makter.


	2. Kapitel 1

"Kevin, vakna! Vakna Kevin, vi måste sticka!" "Ööh.. Va?" svarade Kevin sömnigt. "Upp med dig, vi måste sticka. Det är spanare på väg hit! Vi måste sticka nu!" "Oh herre jävlar!" utbrast Kevin och kastade sig upp ur sovsäcken. "Johanna, har du allt?" frågade Kevin medan han försökte knyta sina skor. "Ja, jag har allt. Bara skynda dig så vi kommer här ifrån. Jag har ingen värst lust att sitta inspärrad, bra för att jag har fel släktträd." svarade hon. Knak! "Tyst! Stanna, rör dig inte" utbrast Kevin med låg röst, samtidigt som han fiskade upp sin trollslav från bakfickan på sina jeans. Johanna frös till, och tittade på sin bror med ett skrämt utryck. "Tror du att de har hittat oss?" viskade hon förskräckt. "sssch... Jag vet inte. Jag tror inte det." svarade han och såg på sin syster med ett nästan lika förskrämt utryck.

"Det är tyst, nästan för tyst..." sa hon. Pang! Det hördes en stor smäll och en ljus blixt lös upp orådet utanför deras tält. De kunde se hur personer i långa mantlar dök upp utanför. "Vi är fast! Det är kört!" viskade Johanna förskräckt. "Nej, det är det inte. Hur många tror du att det är?" svarade Kevin. "Två tre stycken, max. Men du tänker väl inte... Oh nej... Aldrig i livet!" svarade hon och Kevin såg vad rädslan i hennes ansikte. "Oh jo. Det är precis vad jag tänker. Kom nu!" svarade Kevin och slängde upp sin ryggsäck över sin axel. Johanna stod som fast frusen och bara stirrade tomt på sin bror. "Kom ut ur tältet med händerna över huvudet och lämna över trollstavarna så kommer ingen till skada" sa en skarp röst. Kevin tog tag i sin systers hand och tog med henne till öppningen. "Oavsett vad som händer så släpp inte taget om min hand. Okej?" Johanna nickade till svar. "Är du redo?" viskade Kevin med ett halvhjärtat försök till ett uppmuntrande leende. "Nej" viskade Johanna till svar med ögon lysande av oro. "Bra" svarade han.

Han hittade på sin syster, vända sig mot öppningen i tältet och stack ut spetsen på sin trollstav i den lilla springan. Han tog sikte på en av de tre skepnaderna. "Lamslå!" hojtade han och en illröd ljus blixt for iväg och träffade en av de tre skepnaderna som vacklade till och trillade baklänges över en annan av skepnaderna. Kevin sprang fram ur tält öppningen och drog med sig Johanna mot kanten av skogen som de slagit läger vid. "Ta fast dem!" skrek en av rösterna och Kevin kände hur förhäxningarna som avfyrades emot dem.

Han drog med sig Johanna ner bakom en stor stock, precis i tid för att en förhäxning skulle missa henne. Han såg hur förhäxningen gjorde ett rykande avtryck i trädet som den träffade. Sedan lät han mörkret och den där obehaglig tryckande känslan att omsluta dem. Känslan upphörde lika snabbt som den kom. Han tog ett djupt andetag och kände hur doften av saltvatten fyllde hans näsborrar. "Vi klarade det!" utbrast Johanna glatt när hon öppnade ögonen och såg sig omkring. Hon omfamnade sin bror av ren lycka. "Men jag tror, nog att jag aldrig kommer att vänja mig vid transferans. Tror att jag föredrar gammal hederlig buss" svarade Kevin och de släppte taget om varandra. "Kom nu så tar vi och letar reda på ett ställe där vi kan ta skydd" sa Kevin.

2


End file.
